custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Being Form's Legend
Background Being Form started out as a projection outside of the multiverse. He knows that he is projected onto spacetime but his projection doesn't have this information because it stored it's memory in the memory bank and forgot to take it out. He had many adventures in the land of Hilbert space but did not like how some beings there would try to exterminate eigen vectors. Later in the Penrose fun house of doom he became made out of wormholes. This altered spacetime when he slept and sent him into his own alternate universe bifurcation. This land had a city called Geartus. There Being Form made a large number of inventions and became a top scientist second only to the famous Sovuku. Later he was taken under Sovuku's wing as a pupil. Many years later he came upon one who stumbled into town. He was a tall, green figure wearing prototype armor that Sovuku worked on years before. Being Form suspected that this green figure stole the armor and so he questioned him. The green figure said that he was Sovek, and that he was trying to uncover his past. They became best friends and eventually decided to become adventureres. But then they found the legendary Temple of Time and things started to get strange.... Hobbies Being Form likes to do mathematical proofs ,work on particle physics, organic chemistry, condensed matter physics, and create inventions. He also likes to invent games and jokes. He doesn't usually think the same joke is funny twice and always tells his own jokes. An example of one of his jokes is the following: Why did the farmer cut a bug's permit into multiple pieces next to a unit hemisphere, charge people money without giving them food, divide this all by a unit square, and use pesticides? Answer: He wanted to find out the value of his field! (This is a joke based on Bio-Severt's law) Story Episode 1: The Discovery Being Form and Sovek traveled to a temple in order to get artifacts to sell and study. Inside the temple, Being Form found a carbonaceous copper carbonate (Malachite). And an orange a black figure appeared named Vahi Nui. Vahi Nui teleported Sovek and Being Form to a pocket dimension and explained that Sovek and Being Form had the potential for great powers to defeat Makuta Spirax. Being Form was then granted a power that he already had but didn't realize he had: the power to shape shift. This power is known as the "being form" and currently has the limitation that Being Form's mass can't change, he remains the same color (mostly blue), and each part of him maintains the same function (e.g. He can't grow extra pairs of eyes). Being Form and his friend Sovek woke up as if everything was just a dream to find the temple missing. Currently Being Form suspects that this may have something to do with a time anomaly, and left with Sovek to ask his lab mentor, Sovuku about the temple. Powers and Abilities Being Form is an accomplished scientist and mathematician. He is also good at solving logic problems, and being creative. Being Form also has the power of the "being form" and currently has the limitation that Being Form's mass can't change, he remains the same color (mostly blue), and each part of him maintains the same function (e.g. He can't grow extra pairs of eyes). He innately has the ability to change topology and produce functions that can change the way space-time is interconnected. He does not currently know that he has this ability though, since he is only thinking from the point of view of his projection in the universe.